Glimpses
by xox-'.'-K-A-G-O-M-E-'.'-xox
Summary: 20 or so drabbles and glimpses into the lives of the Egoist couple Kusama Nowaki and Kamijou Hiroki


_*wishing she could think of better scenarios to put in this but posts it anyways* I've always wanted to write something for Junjou Romantica's Egoist couple and have only just got round to trying. I was really scared about not being able to do it well though so I couldn't bring myself to write a full fic. Hopefully something out of these 20 or so little drabbles is good-ish :)_

* * *

**Bed**

When Hiroki, right there in the middle of the shop, yelled, "Idiot! Do you not see how tall he is! I need something bigger!", stood for a moment, realized that he had effectively just pointed out the person he intended to be using the bed with and then proceeded to glare at the poor shop assistant as though _daring_ him to say _anything_, Nowaki decided he had never been on a better shopping outing.

**Hair**

One of Nowaki's favourite things to do while Hiroki was asleep was make little twisters in his lover's soft hair with his fingers. Hiroki would never allow such a thing if conscious.

**Date**

Hiroki didn't really like going out for meals and only went if Nowaki absolutely insisted on having a date. Nowaki's food always tasted so much better and the best dates were always spent at home where it didn't matter so much if the assistant professor tripped and stumbled over his words or ended up looking stupid, blurting out something completely unnecessary. It also wasn't as far too the bed.

**Stay**

Being sick always put Hiroki in the foulest of moods. He was even more stubborn and uncooperative than normal even though Nowaki was only trying to care for him. The brunette was quicker to snap and more harsh with his words and would absolutely not have Nowaki in bed with him while he was ill. There was no way around his orders like there usually was so really he was a bit of a pain. But there was _one_ thing that Nowaki didn't mind about a sick Hiro san. The quiet whisper when Nowaki tried to leave the room while he was in bed...

"_Stay with me."_

**Reassurance**

When Hiroki rolled over to go to sleep, quickly escaping any of Nowaki's advances by huddling himself in the covers and letting his breathing slowly even out, he wasn't trying to get to sleep. He was waiting. Waiting for the other man to slip his arms around him and whisper "Goodnight Hiro san". Only after Nowaki settled against him could he think about letting sleep have him. When he was sure that Nowaki wasn't leaving him.

**Hands**

Sometimes when Nowaki came home from work late he found Hiro san asleep with one hand entwined with the other in the place of Nowaki's.

**Dirty**

"D-Don't talk like that..." managed Hiroki as Nowaki whispered into his ear from somewhere behind him. "I don't like... A-_aahh..._"

But it wasn't that Hiroki didn't like it. It was the fact that just the other man's voice was enough to make him moan; something he was trying very hard, and failing, to keep to himself.

**Traffic**

"Hiro san!" Nowaki cried with a very serious look on his face, his hands on the smaller male's shoulders. His fingers shook slightly. "You can't get reckless and not look before you cross the road just because you're annoyed! You scared the life out of me!"

"I'm fine Nowaki," Hiroki said pushing Nowaki's hands away and glancing nervously left to right, scouting for people watching the couple's exchange.

"Hiro san." Nowaki said. Hiroki looked back to find the man's paddle pool blue eyes stern.

"W-what?"

"We're holding hands to cross the road from now on!"

Needless to say, Nowaki was nursing his head the rest of the way home.

**Distraction**

Nowaki stood for a moment in the doorway before he went to get into bed with Hiro san, admiring the living room. There was paper scattered about the room and a book or two lying around that Hiroki must have thrown out of frustration when he couldn't concentrate. Nowaki liked to think that the teacher had been thinking of him.

**Birthday**

"Is there anything you want because I don't want to get you something you don't need and I'm not very good at-"

"Hiro san."

"What?"

"Do you know what I'd really like?"

"W-what?"

"You. All night. Can you be co operative Hiro san? Just for today?"

"...I guess I could try..."

**Treasures**

"Ah! Nowaki! Come here a minute!" called Hiroki as Nowaki walked toward the cupboard where a certain bag of precious letters was hidden.

"What is it Hiro san?"

"Nothing really..."

"Ok then... Would you like some tea?" The other man asked walking to the kitchen. Hiroki breathed out.

"Yeah."

**Confession**

"I'm sometimes glad you're such a brat," burbled Hiroki drunkenly as he leaned into Nowaki. "Otherwise nothing would ever happen because I'm so hopeless with that sort of thing. And not gonna lie; sex with you is pretty damn amazing."

**Preference**

"From behind or in front Hiro san...?"

"_Nghh_... I.. I don't care..."

"Which..?"

"_Aah..._ F-front..."

**Injury**

Hiroki always fussed over the smallest wounds. This time, he was insisting that Nowaki put a band aid on the tiny cut on his finger. Even as the doctor with all his expertise told him it really wasn't necessary and that it was barely bleeding, Hiroki still dragged Nowaki to the sink to wash it and then carefully dried it with gentle fingers before putting the band aid on for him.

**Comfort**

"S-she went cold in my arms Hiro san... She.. She.."

"Nowaki you..."

"I couldn't save her. It's all my fault I...I..."

"Oh god, don't cry... Look, Nowaki, look at me, here. I'm warm and alive, h-hold me ok? Yeah just like that... I'm here. We can make it better ok? It wasn't your fault I promise. You tried your best... Please don't cry... I'm here..."

**Sacrifice**

Suddenly none of the pain that Hiroki's earlier "you're overworking yourself!" shouting had caused when it echoed around in his head making Nowaki dizzy mattered as Hiroki wriggled out of arms that were too tired to hold him properly but_ insisted_ on touching the older man with the words, "Y-you're too out of it so t-today, let me do it for you...", reaching for Nowaki's zipper, throwing his pride aside.

**Reward**

"Thanks," Hiroki said to Nowaki as he finished straightening the papers he had been marking.

"For what?"

To Nowaki's surprise, Hiroki ruffled the younger's hair and despite the shadows under his eyes from hour upon hour of reading, smiled.

"For being a good brat and not interrupting." He paused and looked off to the side, a deep red blush dusting his cheeks. Pulling his bottom lip in with his teeth he chewed at it nervously before: "W-we can do it now if you want..."

**Games**

Nowaki found conversations he and Hiroki had over the phone while he was in the bedroom with whatever present Hiroki had left him, and the other man was hiding in the bathroom, pretending to be elsewhere, really quite amusing.

**Passion**

Sometimes Nowaki worried that he would break Hiroki but he couldn't help it. The other man's face when he was completely out of control of himself was so very beautiful that Nowaki couldn't bring himself to be careful with him.

**Secret**

Hiroki would never admit it but he was a bit sad when Nowaki stopped working at the flower shop. He did look very handsome in that apron...

**Hate**

Hiroki almost hated how he worried about Nowaki or missed him when he was away. He didn't like the butterflies or the blushing or how the young doctor could open him up and see him raw and vulnerable; unfolding him obscenely. He hated all of it. Sometimes the frustration got to him and he screamed and yelled at his lover that he hated how he made him feel, hated what _this_ had made him become. But when Nowaki came for him and wrapped him up in his arms murmuring, "I love you, Hiro san..." Hiroki realized it wasn't hate. It simply the horror of feeling so strongly for another person, strong enough to allow his pride to be stripped from him. It was love to the point that it unhinged him.


End file.
